


finding more than treasure there

by injo



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professional Cat Burglar, Andrew & Neil try and steal the same high value sports memorabilia, Attempt at Humor, Chaos Ensues, M/M, POV Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injo/pseuds/injo
Summary: The man was dressed head to toe in a skin-tight black catsuit and had his whole face covered besides piercing blue eyes. The eyes alone were so memorable Andrew thought the man should have invested in sunglasses or something.****An AU where Neil and Andrew are both professional cat burglars and try to steal the same thing.





	finding more than treasure there

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the poem in J.K. Rowling’s The Philosopher’s Stone:
> 
> “Enter, stranger, but take heed
> 
> Of what awaits the sin of greed,
> 
> For those who take, but do not earn,
> 
> Must pay most dearly in their turn.
> 
> So if you seek beneath our floors
> 
> A treasure that was never yours,
> 
> Thief, you have been warned, beware
> 
> Of finding more than treasure there.” 
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [Christine](http://c-dragon-pirates.tumblr.com/) <3 for betaing!!

"Well I hope you're happy,” said the man. He was dressed head to toe in a skin-tight black catsuit and had his whole face covered besides piercing blue eyes. The eyes alone were so memorable Andrew thought the man should have invested in sunglasses or something.

“You’ve set off the extra security measure with the little stunt you just pulled. One more slip up and we’ll have ten minutes before a SWAT team starts breathing down our necks.”

“Like I didn’t know that - I did case the place too you know,” Andrew replied in a bored tone, grimacing to himself slightly as he was reminded of his ‘little stunt’.

Nicky, his technology handler, had reassured him again and again that entering through the ceiling via zipline would be perfectly safe. He’d unfortunately not accounted for the presence of another thief in the building, who Andrew had promptly crashed into on his way down. Scrawny cat burglars did not make very good pillows; he’d be feeling that one for days.

“And now this? Oh, this is just great,” the man muttered, as the second layer of defence came on in the museum. A faint hum indicated that the lasers that criss-crossed everywhere in front of what they had presumably both come into this exhibit to steal had now come online.

Andrew raised himself gingerly from where he was still lying on the floor, ignoring the man as he did the same. Or more precisely, ignoring the man’s arse as he bent over to pick up a black canister that had fallen from his utility belt. No one outside of a comic book should look that good in lycra. And who wore a utility belt in this day and age anyway?

Andrew picked a smoke canister out of his far superior pocketed cargo trousers and carefully threw it onto the floor of the maze. His brain lit up like the lasers through the smoke before him as adrenaline hit his system, his mind working through angles and remembering security printouts.

The blue-eyed man seemed to be taking the brute force approach. He vaulted and tumbled over the lasers, brandishing two compact mirrors like a shield before him as he worked his way through the maze. Andrew let out a huff of amusement at a particularly unlikely back-handspring round-off combination which resulted in the man clearing the highest beam and landing with a punched-out breath just before the glass casing surrounding Kevin Day’s first exy stick. It was now worth hundreds of thousands on the black market thanks to the exy star’s rise to fame.

It was only when the man got out a glass cutter and started slicing the case that Andrew collected himself. He walked over to the case housing the signed jersey (Number 1 Moriyama, he noted absently) on the wall and felt out the control panel under it.

“Time to earn your keep,” he muttered under his breath as he pulled out the miniature EMP device that Nicky had given him for precisely this purpose. He turned it on and held his breath, letting it out in a long sigh as he felt rather than heard the gentle thrumming of the lasers stop, the red light fading and leaving only a smoky afterglow.

The man turned around as he too presumably noticed the change in the air, following Andrew’s saunter towards him with eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief and consternation as he registered the lack of lasers.

“You couldn’t have done that before?”

“Now why would I have done that?”

“The possibility of the alarms going off maybe? Followed by a cursory trial and then rotting in prison for the next ten years?”

Andrew met the piercing blue stare with a bored look of his own.

“Did you come here to steal or whine?”

The man turned back to his glass cutting with a huff.

“Asshole.”

“This asshole has a name you know.”

“Like you’re going to give me a real one.”

“Andrew, nice to meet you,” he said, just to be contrary.

“Neil, it’s been an absolute pleas-” came the reply, laced with sarcasm before Andrew’s words registered and Neil’s eyes widened.

“No way. Like Andrew from the Monsters? The legendary heist team? You guys aren’t even supposed to _exist._ You’re just an urban legend _._ ”

“All legends have a kernel of truth. Our reputation is overblown and ridiculous, but yes we actually exist and yes we steal things sometimes.”

Neil fell into a thoughtful silence as he continued to cut at the glass case. Andrew checked his watch.

“Is that even a diamond cutter?”

“Not everyone can afford a diamond cutter just because they’ve pulled off several ludicrously successful heists, you know.”

“Allegedly,” Andrew corrected absently, before curiosity got the better of him. “So how many are you on?”

“How many what?”

“Rabbits do you have.”

“Why would I have rabbits?”

“Heists, idiot.”

“You can use rabbits for heists?

“No you can’t-“ Andrew stopped as the glimmer of amusement in Neil’s sideways glance betrayed he was being messed with.

“I hate you. You and your inexperienced ass.”

“What does my ass have to do with this?”

Andrew once again found his gaze drawn to the ludicrously pert, lycra-clad ass in question. _Everything,_ his traitorous brain whispered.

“Nothing. So how many is it then?”

A muscle in Neil’s shoulder twitched as he finally finished cutting and got out the suction pads, humming non-committedly.

Andrew sighed. “Great, I’m working with an amateur.”

“I’m not an amateur!” Neil said indignantly, lifting the glass and placing it carefully on the floor beside them.

“Why, because you once robbed a Metro Bank?”

The distraction worked as expected, Neil letting out a sound dangerously close to a squawk as Andrew reached in and grabbed the exy stick before Neil could.

“That’s my score.”

Andrew raised his eyebrows.

“I think you’ll find it’s mine,” Andrew said, backing away towards where the ceiling zipline was still swaying precariously.

“I could fight you for it.”

Andrew resisted the urge to scoff as he pulled one of his knives out of a wrist guard and twirled it lazily in his other hand.

“Try me.”

Neil darted forward, damn the bastard was fast, and got in a quick jab to his sides before the fighting began in earnest. Juggling the knife in one hand and the exy stick in the other, Andrew had to remain defensive, as he blocked punches and avoided kicks.

Neither Andrew nor Neil seemed willing to give up the upper hand as they continued to move around each other, circling back and forth in a vicious dance of jabs and kicks. Somewhere along the line though, the movement became playful, Andrew having to grudgingly admit that for the first time since he’d encountered Renee in the street and recruited her to the Monsters, he had found a worthy opponent.

“You should join us,” he said through gritted teeth before he could second-guess himself, just as Neil managed a particularly brutal elbow to his kidneys.

“What?” Neil said, freezing up suddenly so that Andrew’s next kick floored him and he landed on his ass with a grimace.

“Join us. Join the Monsters.”

“You’ve just met me.”

“I know talent when I see it.”

“I have people after me.”

“Everyone has their baggage.”

Neil replied by taking off his ridiculous head piece to reveal tousled auburn curls, scars on both cheeks and an uncanny resemblance to the infamous Butcher of Baltimore.

“Half the Japanese mob and a serial killer father is not just baggage.”

Andrew hesitated a moment, before replying “We can protect you.” 

Neil shook his head, standing up and brushing off his cat-suit.

“No one can protect me. I’m in too deep. Why do you think I’m here? I need the money to stay on the run.”

Andrew grabbed his chin and forced Neil to meet his gaze.

“Well then it’s time you stop being a rabbit.”

Neil paused, considering Andrew as he parsed the sincerity of the offer. 

“What is it with you and rabbits?” The tension between them broke, the charged moment dissipating as suddenly as the lasers. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, and a new sort of tension began to itch across Andrew’s covered arms.

Andrew abruptly let go of Neil and started to busy himself with the zipline’s harness, checking the buckles and tugging twice to make sure it was still secure.

“You coming?”

“Well, you do have my exy stick.”

“Yes or no, Neil?”

“Yes.”

“Then hurry up. We need to reach Paris by morning. The next heist awaits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an AU by Snow and Red (thank you so much!) Link [here](http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/128676857470/your-otp-as-thieves-person-a-watching-and) <3
> 
> (also I love comments so feel free to leave one if you fancy :))


End file.
